User talk:Saberstorm/Juggernaut Form (Reborn arc)
Reasons for NCF 1 The Hunter Worms are tiny strands and require thousands of such worms to get to the size of for example a grunt. 2 Why would the Covenant allow any Flood samples near any research complex or vessel as no containment or control field has yet to contain the flood due to their ability to adapt and their spore form can infect with ease. 3 As i mentioned above how could any experiments be undertaken when spores can effect the scientists. 4 Their is no way to control flood 5 Carrier Forms would explode before capture NO exceptions as they would detonate when exposed to anyform of pressure even a gravity beamEcho 1125 21:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) NCF responce I thought I made it quite clear that Hagiography and his scientists contained the Flood by freezing and isolating them. If you would read his article, you would know that his intent was to use the Flood as a bio-weapon against Humanity, the Sangheili, and their allies. Furthermore, his experiments in splicing Flood and Lekgolo DNA were not without consequence: he lost two cruisers in the process before developing a way to cause the Flood to mutate into Juggernaut Forms. Saberstorm 21:58, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Umm you forgot that Carriers detonate at any contact to their bodies and as i said splicing the DNA of two species does not work, it would be near impossible to splice the DNA of Flood and Hunter together, taking millions of attempts and as it said it before there would be no point of doing this when new vessels could be developed to assist in their cause.Echo 1125 22:11, August 10, 2010 (UTC) He is talking about Carrier forms as in the flood type and Forerunner contained them in stasis fields not air tight chambers besides even if they did when they require to aquire a sample spores can be releasedEcho 1125 22:11, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Also forgot that Flood need large biomass as well as calciumEcho 1125 22:15, August 10, 2010 (UTC) http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Flood_Juggernaut Okay, I don't see what's so hard about this, Saber. While we were mistaken about the Juggernaut being a non-canon flood form (it has been confirmed to be real in-canon), it is NOT, repeat, NOT created from Lekgolos. Flame-124 22:22, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I will ignore the fact that is was cut content and point out that it is an advanced sub gravemind, Meaning it contains a large amount of assimilated knowledge from multiple sentient species with a large enough biomass and brain size that could be deemed worthy to absob data from. This does not mean a Prophet can create itEcho 1125 22:27, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I stand corrected I was incorrect in the assumption it was a carrier form however all my other arguments stand and to correct Norman Forerunners contained them in stasis fields that the elites deactivated and A Prophet would not result to tampering with abominations even if they were losing the war after all what is the point of building ground troops when you can simply glass a planet from oribtEcho 1125 23:16, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Did you honestly say that? By your logic, we should go and declare Halo 2 NFC, because if involves ground combat. We should beclare Halo 3 NCF because it involves ground combat. }} Well that did sound a bit stupid however the covenant were after a forerunner artifact bellow the city. Also i will change my statement why would they not simply spend more recources on creating better troops and weapons.Echo 1125 23:55, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Woah guys! No fighting please. Norman, take it easy. I'm thankful for you standing up for me, but Echo does have a point or two. One of the points I was trying to make was that since the Juggernaut forms were scrapped for the Tank Forms, I wanted to reintroduce them in a new and more dangerous way. As for the research, Hagiography was insane, as was implied in the article about him. He did his own research, and was absent during the Halo 2 & 3 games doing said research. It ended up being his undoing in the end, but that's not exactly relative to this article, and is already stated in the article about him. While the Forerunners wanted to research the Flood to destroy them, Hagiography wanted to use the Flood as a weapon and distraction. He didn't care if worlds fell to the parasite. As far as he was concerned, by the time it would be a problem for him, he would already have achieved the "Great Journey". Plus, the article you listed on Halopediea lists that version of the Juggernaut as non-cannon, so why can't I present my own form of Juggernaut? Saberstorm 02:30, August 11, 2010 (UTC) While I do not agree, it is not worth fighting about. While I dissagree that a single Lekgolo worm couldn't become bloated enough to work for Flood infection, I do not want a fight on this talk page between those who think who agree with me and those who don't. I will consend and change the creation method. If anyone believes they know of a suitable alternative, don't hesitate to speak up. Saberstorm 02:14, August 12, 2010 (UTC)